villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mahmoud
Mahmoud is the hidden main antagonist in the Family Guy episode "Turban Cowboy". He was voiced by Omid Abtahi. Role When Peter befriends Mahmoud, he agrees to convert to Islam, but not without Quagmire and Joe becoming suspicious of Mahmoud's intentions and set out to break up the friendship. Mahmoud invites Peter to a Muslim get-together but finds himself unwitting involved with terrorists intent on blowing up the Quahog Bridge. Peter realizes that he has been duped and wants to drop out but Joe convinces him to go along since he is already on the inside. As they go over the plan, Peter finds out that he will be driving the van but is caught when he reveals he is wearing a microphone. The guys hear as the bombing plan is rushed into action. Peter is held at gunpoint and forced to drive the explosives-laden van to the bridge. Peter tries to talk Mahmoud out of his plan but fails. Joe arrives in time to stop him and destroys the detonator by knocking it out of Mahmoud's hand. He is arrested shortly afterwards. Personality Mahmoud was initially described as a generous, spiritual, and insightful muslim on the outside. But underneath his pleasant and nice exterior, Mahmoud is actually a destructive, ruthless, radical and scheming terrorist on the inside. After Peter had a skydiving accident he was in the hospital where he met Mahmoud and the two immediately became friends. Later that day when Peter was sitting at the Drunken Clam With Quagmire, Joe and Brian, he tells them that he made a new friend named Mahmoud and invites him over to the Clam. When Mahmoud came in he the guys gave a warm welcome to Mahmoud and greets them warmly back. However, it turns out when Brian tells the guys that it was great that Peter made a friend who was Muslim, Quagmire and Joe became suspicious of Mahmoud, because Mahmoud isn’t interested in looking at other women since he already has a wife and he asks for a gingerale instead of a beer. Also Mahmoud has what Joe described as a phone clipped to his belt. Mahmoud introduces Peter to Islamic culture and asks Peter if he feels interested in converting himself to Islam to which Peter agrees. The next day Mahmoud invited Peter to a Muslim get together event. Peter decides to get come, but he suddenly realizes that Mahmoud was not an inutive man Peter thought he was. Peter was involved with Mahmoud and his gang as manipulative and corrupt terrorists planning to blow up the Quahog Bridge. When Peter understands that Quagmire and Joe were right about Mahmoud Joe comes up with a plan. The next day, when Peter was listening to Mahmoud's directions about the bombing plan he finds out he will be driving the explosives van. Then, he accidentally revealed he had a microphone in which Joe and Quagmire were listening to. Navigation Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:TV Show Villains Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Category:One-Shot Category:Extremists Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Betrayed Category:Inmates Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Cowards Category:Cult Leaders Category:Kidnapper Category:Chaotic Evil